The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that a wig is a head covering made from human hair, animal hair, or synthetic fiber that is worn for fashion or other reasons, including cultural tradition and religious observance. Often, the use of a wig is cosmetic in that the user can don different hairstyles without having any changes made to their natural hair. The wig also serves to cover baldness, blemishes, and bad haircuts.
However, it is known that the wig does not always securely affix over the head and hair. Often, movement of the head reveals the presence of the wig and causes a very undesirable appearance. This can be because the interior of wigs is frequently rough. This is particularly so with wigs of artificial components. In many instances, a head cover is used beneath the wig. The head cover forms a barrier between the wig and the scalp, and also maintains wig cleanliness while also protecting the scalp from any harshness of the wig. In addition the head cover is useful to ventilate the scalp while being worn.
Those skilled in the art know that different techniques are used to secure a wig to the head of the person wearing the wig. If the wearer has hair, clipping the wig to the hair without use of a head cover is a reasonable technique. However, sometimes the available hair is so limited as not to provide an acceptable base for securing the wig. Further, since some heads are totally bald, an alternative technique is needed to secure the wig to the scalp of such persons. Sometimes double sided tape and glue compatible with human skin are used.
Another technique for affixing wigs to the head involve use of a band which is wrapped about the hairline or wherever the wig is to be worn meets the scalp. The band provides benefits. However, no barrier is provided between the scalp and the wig and the wig is secured to the band by hook and loop material. In either case, fashioning the wig prior to mounting on the head can be difficult.
It is advantageous to provide wig users with long or braided hair with an alternative way of covering their head prior to donning the wig. Presently, the user must braid long hair, or try to stuff long hair into a circular hair net, sometimes causing them to have to fight with the head cover in order to have it fit closely onto their head. This can be time consuming and uncomfortable.
Additionally, there is a need to re-wig the head of a doll, so as to provide multiple looks for the same doll. The current practice is that the user removes the existing dolls hair by pulling the hair off of the dolls head strand by strand. The user must then re-wig the head of the doll by purchasing a separate wig or hair piece, and finally gluing the new wig onto the head of the doll. This is cumbersome and involves use of toxic glues to adhere the new wig to the doll.
Other proposals have involved head wraps that are incorporated with wigs. The problem with these wig mounting techniques and devices is that they do not allow the wig to be fashioned or manipulated prior to mounting on the head. Also, they do not provide sufficient space for long or braided hair to be restrained beneath the wig. Even though the above cited wig mounting techniques and devices meet some of the needs of the market, a wig head wrap that retains a wig in place on the head, and enables manipulation of the wig prior to mounting on the head is still desired.